


Дурак

by HerNameIsHenry



Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, Drama, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsHenry/pseuds/HerNameIsHenry
Summary: Трижды дурак.





	Дурак

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** notnobody
> 
> 1) кроссовер с первыми сезонами сериала Supernatural;  
> 2) "Смерть Основного Персонажа" — не стоит умышленно, ибо... Ибо;  
> 3) авторский рейтинг PG - 13, но на Битве присудили R. Очевидно, сам текст застрял между PG - 13 и R;   
> 4) щекотливый момент по согласию и с удовольствием!   
> 5) ... кэрри он май вэйвэй сааааан!..

Впервые он целует Итачи поздней ночью засушливого августа. Бледноликая луна-стерва раскрашивает мир в серебряную палитру. Не шумят кукурузные початки, онемели сверчки. 

Страх, липкий и холодный, он ощущается на коже мерзкой слизью, сдавливает шею мёртвой петлёй — не повод, а причина для необдуманного, но давно зудящего поступка.

Итачи тяжело дышит. Руки Саске той проклято-святой ночью предательски теряют ловкость.

 _«Ты не умрёшь»_ , — Саске мысленно нашёптывает слова-заклинания, упирается коленями об обивку заднего сиденья.

Итачи тяжело дышит: разорванный бок кровоточит, лихорадка сжигает невидимым огнём, потный лоб и потресканные губы — итог удачной охоты с неудачным финалом. Саске облажался, и теперь его брат серьёзно ранен. 

Он зашивает бок зубной нитью, для верности обрабатывая рану высокоградусным алкоголем — антисептик и обезболивающее в едином флаконе. Итачи кривится, дышит частыми вдохами, сжимает руками сиденье.

 _Это_ — его вина. _Это_ — результат малой осечки.

Отец вбил в подкорку сознания то, что право на ошибку имеют другие, но никогда — они. Потому что они — негласный щит от порождений тьмы и ночи, а у совершенных вещей не существует изъянов.

Страх, такой человеческий и уязвляющий, сковывает движения и лишает былой ловкости в пальцах. Саске видит измученное лицо брата, ощущает ладонями жар.

 _«Это — твоя вина»_ , — нашёптывает страх. Он давит меж лопаток, нагибая и толкая к необдуманному, но жизненно необходимому. 

У губ Итачи солёно-горький вкус. Мягкие, почти невинные касания — не столько поцелуй, как игра-скольжение по тонкому льду-границе дозволенного.

Саске отчётливо помнит, _кто_ такой Итачи. Помнит об общем деле и негласном долге перед гласным человечеством.

Саске отчётливо помнит о том, что Итачи — единственный единокровный брат.

У губ Итачи вкус запрета и жизни.

Свято-проклятой ночью засушливого августа Саске впервые целует брата. Его руки испачканы их общей кровью — кровью, что разделяет и запрещает, что соединяет и сковывает вечной цепью. 

Саске очень крупно облажался.

_Дурак._

***

Холодным и сырым апрелем им руководит ярость.

Саске толкает брата на грязную стену заброшенного дома, сжимает за ворот озверевшим псом и кричит:

— Дурак!

Итачи кривится, но совершенно не сопротивляется.

Третий день как небо не знает солнечного света. Третий день как Саске воскрес из мёртвых.

— Зачем заключил сделку?! Зачем?!

Итачи смотрит с убивающим смирением — _всё решено: демон перекрёстка не приемлет возврата._

Облака пыли оседают на грязной одежде.

Саске бьёт в лицо, не размениваясь на милосердие и родственную близость, — огненная, дикая ярость выжигает в венах кровь. Удар за ударом: скула, шея, плечи… Саске тяжело дышит и останавливается лишь тогда, когда к опьяневшему сознанию подступает очевидная истина: Итачи не даст сдачи — это заведомо проигранная драка.

— Сколько?.. — он тяжело дышит. — Сколько тебе… дали?..

Итачи вытирает с разбитой губы кровь. В его глазах всё та же непоколебимая уверенность в правильности свершённого поступка.

— Год.

На спине Саске нет шрама. На спине Саске уже нет шрама — уродливого, длинного, _смертельного._

Три дня и две ночи как он не был среди живых — мир не изменился, человечество не познало мудрость. Дьявол всё также кроется в деталях и бессмысленном насилии. Саске воскрес на рассвете. Для восставшего из мёртвых у него по-прежнему крепкий удар.

У Саске в запасе годы, а у его брата — триста шестьдесят три дня с учётом уходящего. А всё потому, что в глубоко мрачном и совершенно абстрактном месте у их имён и фамилии красная пометка — «persona non grata».

Год вместо десяти — подло, но отчасти справедливо: если учесть тот факт, что от их скромной деятельности Ад всё также горяч и лишён демографического кризиса. 

— Ты не умрёшь… — жаркий шёпот в стенах заброшенного дома. Отчаяние питает злость, и Саске, окунаясь в этот чан с головой, поддается вперёд. Прижимается к брату и не столько целует, как кусает его тёплые губы.

Дрожь под рёбрами, дрожь под кожей — Саске целует брата агрессивно и напористо. Сжимает, задирает одежду-помеху, не ласкает, а до красных следов трёт кожу. В его действиях нет летней мягкости и невесомости, ярость — не страх, она как оголённые электрические провода.

Саске помнит, кто такой Итачи. Но сдёргивая ремень и опуская собачку на молнии, он обнаруживает, что ему плевать — ярость придаёт сил и безрассудства.

В момент, когда тела соединяются, Итачи ласково целует его лоб.

Ладони соприкасаются, пыль оседает на влажной коже.

Треская, безвозвратно ломаются законы крови.

_Дурак._

***

На перекрёстке пахнет пылью и стылой водой.

Саске не ощущает страха, в его жилах не кипит ярость.

Он стоит в центре _верного_ перекрёстка. Выкопанная, а после присыпанная рыжей землёй яма достаточно глубокая для коробки с личными вещами и достаточно мелкая, чтобы управиться в рекордно короткое время. 

В правой руке зажат кольт. Левая держит бутылку виски — _антисептик и обезболивающее в едином флаконе._

Триста шестьдесят три дня _после_ , милые собачки пришли за его братом.

Триста шестьдесят два дня они искали, но не находили способа перехитрить тех, кто был взращён и воспитан обманом — юридическая система Ада работает в совершенстве.

Милые собачки оставили от тела брата идеальный материал для закрытого гроба. Но никакого гроба не было, потому что Саске в корне не согласен с определёнными событиями. В его руках кольт-адвокат и виски-присяжные — он готов для апелляции в адской судебной системе.

Отчаяние нашёптывает, что у демона перекрёстка не много вариантов.

Отчаяние нашёптывает, что координаты Врат Ада всё ещё с ним.

Саске есть о чём поговорить с Дьяволом.

— Ты не умрёшь.

_Дурак._


End file.
